Thrown Overboard
by expressive wacko
Summary: After being thrown off a cruise ship by her husband Mike, Bella is rescued by none other than Edward. AH/AU
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue of my newest story and first Twilight fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and the plot is loosely based on a book by Carl Hiaasen. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

"Mike, I'm really glad we did this." I said.

"Me too Bella, me too." As he said that, I really had trouble believing him. It was something in his eyes.

Mike and I had been married for three years, but for the past few months, things just seemed off. I was going to confront him about it, when he told me we should get away. I agreed, and here we are on a cruise off the coast of South Florida.

I looked into the eyes of my blonde haired, blue eyed, baby-faced husband, and I realized that the distance was back. He had seemed back to normal when we first got on board. But here we were out on deck, looking at the stars, uninhibited by city lights, and he was off in his own little world again. In fact, his eyes haven't really left the drink in his hand since we got on deck.

I stood there staring at him, through my brown eyes, I had my long brown hair down my back, in my blue loose, fitting wrap dress, leaning against the railing, wondering.

"Mike, talk to me. Please!"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Everything will be over soon."

"OK" I said as I went back to looking at the stars.

After a few minutes, I heard glass shatter. Mike had dropped his drink on deck and was leaning down to pick it up. I went to help him when I felt his arms wrap around my legs lifting me up off the deck and toward the railing.

I was falling and there was nothing I could do about it. That son of a bitch threw me overboard.

**Please review and let me know if you feel it is worth continuing, Edward will make an appearance in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Owned by the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

EPOV

It's another day in paradise, so to speak. The joys of living in Florida: sunshine and warm weather. The negative aspect: people. They are always out to get something, weather it's a tan or money from the rich people on the islands. Lucky me I don't have to deal with the negative, being a caretaker for a private island only accessible for boat. No people whatsoever.

I was working on the dock, replacing some rotting wood, when I saw something floating about thirty feet out. It couldn't have been driftwood because it was the wrong color, to pale. It can't be what I think it is.

"Holy shit!" I jumped off the dock, not caring about anything, just to get to that person, unconscious and floating. I may hate people, but I would never wish them harm unless they did something to deserve it. And even then, it would depend on what that something was.

I grabbed the person and swam back to shore, thanking god that they at least manages to grab hold of the branches they were floating on. Lucky was all I was going to say. I laid the person on their back to make sure they were ok. They were breathing, so I didn't need to worry about that. Just unconscious. Needless to say, I was amazed at what I saw.

On the ground, lying before me naked was the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. She had a heart shaped face, chestnut brown hair down to just under her shoulders, and a petite firm body, that people would die for. I just wanted to stare at her all day; there was just something about her.

"NO! Stop Edward. The last thing you need is another ex-wife." Of course that's saying that this beautiful creature would even have me. I myself have been married three times, the first two, Angela and Lauren, were both waitresses on the mainland. The third, Tanya, was a television producer from New York. None of the three lasted over two years. Apparently I'm too stubborn for any woman to get along with.

I picked up the woman; I could help but notice how perfectly she fit into my arms, and carried her toward my house. For once I was glad it was a swinging door, so I didn't have to put this angel down. I set her down on my bed, and went in search of something to dress her in. I don't know of a single woman that enjoys waking up naked, with a man they have never met before.

I dressed her in a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Damn! She looks sexy in my clothes. Cannot think about this. She'll probably be hungry when she wakes up, I should make her something before I try and wake her. Soup is good; she's probably dehydrated as hell. I made the soup and set it on the bedside table.

My god she is gorgeous, this classic beauty that you just can't duplicate. I wonder how she got to be floating in the ocean. It has to be an accident, who is their right mind would hurt this vision. I must have been staring at her for a good ten or fifteen minutes, when she started to wither and moan.

She groaned and I couldn't help but think that it sounded amazing. With a voice that sounded like bells I heard. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I will try to update as often as I can, the more reviews I get, adds to my motivation to write faster.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I was very happy to see that I had so many hits in a short period of time, and even some reviews too! I finished the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Characters belong to Ms. Meyer**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Hell, that is where I am. My entire body hurt. I groaned. Who would have thought that the dive team would be a useful skill in everyday life? From all those years, I know how to fall into the water. It's a miracle I didn't hit the propellers though.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." When I get back on shore, I am going to track him down and… Wait, I'm not in the water anymore. I open my eyes to a white ceiling. This is not the dress I was wearing when that asshole threw me overboard. "Where the hell am I?"

"On an island off the coast of South Florida." Who would have thought comas would hurt so much, because there is no way that that voice belongs to human. It sounds like velvet. I looked at the room I was in and saw the most god-like creature; he had a chiseled jaw, deep green eyes and unruly bronze hair that just screams sex. I know for a fact that I am in a coma.

"God, why are you doing this to me. First, Mike throws me overboard, and now I am stuck in this limbo people call a coma. Just let me die already."

"Let me assure you, you are not in a coma. You are on a small private island in the Florida Keys. I saw you floating in the water. Naked, I might add." I blushed at the thought of this beautiful man seeing me naked. Only two men had ever seen me naked. Well now three. He seemed tense as he continued, "now can you please explain what you just said. Particularly the part where you mentioned a Mike throwing you overboard."

"How about not until you tell me your name, I think I deserve at least that, seeing as how you saw me naked." Great, I'm getting defensive. Why does that always seem to happen when I'm uncomfortable?

"Of course, my name is Edward Cullen. What's yours? I would like to know seeing as how I saw you naked." This crooked little smirk appeared on his face as he said this. I made me forget that I wanted to slap him for throwing my words back at me. Hell, it made me forget my name.

"Um, I'll tell you, but its because you saved my life, not because you saw me naked. Thanks for the clothes by the way."

"Your welcome. Your name please?"

"Yeah sorry, Bella Newton. Soon to be Bella Swan."

"Care to explain why I pulled you out of the ocean? I assume it is connected with the upcoming name change."

"It does indeed. I was on a cruise with my husband, Mike. We have been having some problems lately; he has been distant. I thought that a romantic vacation would solve things. I thought he felt the same, since he is the one that booked the damn cruise. I was obviously wrong, because he threw me overboard." If it was even possible I saw Edward tense up even more. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up into fists, knuckles white.

" What is wrong, with just a plain old divorce, why did he have to resort to murder?"

I just shrugged. I was relatively sure I knew the reason he tried to kill me, and not just file for divorce, but I didn't feel comfortable sharing the reason with a man that I just met.

"Anyway, let focus on other things. Such as getting back up on your feet again, then I will call my brother in Miami to deal with the scumbag."

I nodded. That sounded really good. Right now I want something to eat and then sleep for a week. Edward seemed to know just what I was thinking.

"Ok, well, you have had a long day, you must he hungry. I made you some soup while you were asleep. It was hot, probably not anymore though. No solid food quite yet, it'll be too rough on your system."

I barely heard what he was saying. Cold or not, this soup was fantastic. Not sure if it was because of what I had been through and was starving, or it was just that good. I chose not to think about it and just eat it. I was done in a matter of minutes when I heard Edward chuckle from beside me.

"I take it the soup was good then?"

I nodded in response.

"You need to sleep now, I'll take this." He said picking up the bowl. "Good night Bella."

"Wait!" I said as he turned. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"What! No. You come sleep in your bed and I will take the couch. I am not going to put you out in your own home." I started to get up, hiding the whimpers of pain that were threatening to escape.

"Don't be absurd Bella. After everything that you have been through, you need a good night sleep on a proper bed. There is no changing my mind on this. I can be quite stubborn according to my ex-wives. Also, my mother would kill me if she found out there was a woman sleeping on my couch if I was sleeping in my bed. So once again, good night Bella." He smiled and left the room.

"Good night Edward" I called out. It hurt to move and that is the only reason he is getting away with this. I can be just a stubborn. I snuggled farther into the bed. I was in desperate need of a shower but I didn't care, I just wanted sleep. The pillow had a musky scent to it, manly, but not overly so. I smiled at the smell that obviously belonged to Edward and thought back to the little prefix that he said during his little rant. 'Ex-', Edward was single. With that I fell into a comfortable sleep.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I feel like I am writing pretty fast already but if you review I might be persuaded to write a little faster. **


End file.
